


Ghengis Kahn

by meowmeow518



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dibck, Dubious Consent, Masturbation, Other, ZaDr, not really tho, slight zakr, zagina, zoochie, zussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowmeow518/pseuds/meowmeow518
Summary: Zim is all up in Dib's grill, its not very cash money. What will happen now that Zim's been rejected?
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 152





	Ghengis Kahn

**Author's Note:**

> I know there's no form  
> And no labels to put on  
> To this thing we keep  
> And dip into when we need  
> And I don't have the right  
> To ask where you go at night  
> But the waves hit my head  
> To think someone's in your bed

Zim had been following Dib around for nearly a week. The little creature didn’t so much as plan earth’s destruction as he planned to ruin Dib’s day. Surprisingly Gaz didn’t seem to mind Zim’s ranting and raving at their lunch table but it was very much grating on Dib’s nerves. 

At first Zim had simply prattled on about how Dib was doomed, but then he started talking about ‘inferior human video games’ and ‘silly human monsters’. Dib had caught Zim stealing his books right out of his bag several times now. On top of that his phone was now missing, for the seventh time this week. 

This was just getting ridiculous.

Dib had Zim cornered. School was out and nearly everyone was too busy leaving to care what Dib did to Zim. 

“Zim!” Dib approached, looming over the tiny alien. “Give it back.”

“Oh Dib.” Zim seemed uncharacteristically perky. “I’ll give you your phone…” The alien grinned looking very characteristically evil. “After you answer this!” Zim yelled, laughing maniacally as confetti sprayed out of a loaded canon from his pak and directly into Dib’s face. Dib coughed for a moment, trying to dislodge the paper now stuck in his throat. Eyes tearing up, the taller boy finally noticed that Zim was now holding some kind of banner. The thing was covered in every color of sparkles that existed. “I didn’t know your favorite color so I used all of them!” Zim stood triumphantly chest puffed up, grinning like a madman. 

In bright white letters the sign read ‘Prom?’ With a backwards ‘r’.

“You want to take me,” Dib paused and gestured to himself. “To the prom?” He was in utter disbelief. 

“Yes Dib-human! You’ve been… weird lately and the great and generous Zim thought he could take you out!” Zim smiled, eyes gleaming like it was the best idea he had in a long time. Zim remembered just how happy Zita had been when Torque made her that ridiculous sign. “We can go to this human prom and you can stop being… “ Zim paused, thinking for a moment. “... weird.”

“Zim…” Dib scanned Zim’s eyes for any sign that this was a joke. “I don’t want to be your pity date!” Dib spat. He was getting angrier by the second.

Zim scoffed. “Silly human, Zim does not pity you.”

“You don’t even like me!” Dib glared at Zim. “And I haven’t been weird, You’re just annoying.”

Zim was confused. Perhaps he should have made a fancier sign. He had used a lot of glitter but maybe he needed lights? Should he have gotten flowers? Dib seemed so angry. “So the Dib does not want to go with Zim?” 

“Zim, prom dates are supposed to like each other!” Dib was frustrated. Zim didn’t appear to be getting the message.

“I like you.” Zim’s voice was a little quiet. He seemed to shrink under Dib’s gaze.

Dib looked at Zim. He looked very small, very breakable. “Well, I don’t like you.” Dib wanted Zim to hurt. He wanted him to hurt the way Dib did. “I can hardly tolerate you.”

Zim visibly wilted. For a moment Dib almost felt guilty. Zim breathed and straightened up again. “Well that's good then! Zim was not looking forward to shopping for dresses or having to pick up your sorry human hide.” Zim smiled but his eyes looked shiny. “This was all just a silly human prank!” Zim laughed. “And you fell for it! Stupid Dib-human!”

Okay maybe Dib was beginning to feel a little guilty. It wasn’t the worst thing Zim had done to him. However it wasn’t the worst Dib had done to Zim either. It sure felt like it though. 

Dib grunted throwing his hands up in the air in frustration as he turned and stormed off. Looking at Zim’s pathetic face was gonna give him a headache.

Zim watched him leave. His heart felt like a rock. The alien clutched the sign close to his chest, covering his own uniform in glitter and white elmers glue. He turned to make the trip home.

The sign was dropped to the ground upon entry to his base. Zim walked quietly into the empty house and took a seat on the couch. He sunk into the cushions doubling over and sobbed.

His heart ached.

Not even Dib wanted him. The same human who had chased the irken for years, the same human who had given Zim’s life meaning after the tallest’s final call. His people had abandoned him on this backwater planet. His final hope to find some kind of meaning had tossed him away as well. Thoughts of ending all of it were powerful in his brain. He thought about perhaps flying up into space and simply jumping out into the void. That’s what he wanted. He wanted to disappear.

“No.” Zim whispered to himself. “Fuck that.” Zim choked on another sob. He had lived through a cornucopia of failures, of abandonment. He had been left behind, sent away, ostracized. If someone wanted him dead they could come here and do it themselves. Despair can go fuck itself. Zim was going to live. Everything still hurt, but the bitter-sweet spite that swept through him at the thought of living just to irritate everyone who wanted him dead was comforting. He didn’t need his tallest. He didn’t need Dib. He sure wished he had him though.

Dib used to look at him with such fire in his eyes. The boy had gone from an unnerving child to such a terrifying threat as nearly an adult. Zim should not be attracted to the man who had been actively trying to dissect him for the last six years but logic is lost on the heart. It was Dib’s fault really. Stupid earth child had to go and grow to nearly the size of tree. On top of that he had dealt with several instances of Dib being uncharacteristically nice to Zim. The earth boy had saved him on several occasions. Once he stopped him from falling into a lake mid-battle. Dib had covered it up by grabbing him and instead throwing him into a wall but the hurt from that was nothing compared to that lake. Even during these last few weeks. Despite Dib’s obvious disdain he had still given him his leftover snack cakes from his lunch. Zim thought that had meant something. It wasn’t as if the alien had really tried to do anything in the last three months. Since the Tallests had officially banished him, Zim had nothing to gain from taking over the planet. 

Zim felt a pain in his chest at the memory. _Nope_. Zim sighed, shuddering. He was tired of crying. Instead he decidedly shoved a hand between his legs, rubbing at the closed petals and feeling them slowly unfurl. He breathed again, Zim’s cheeks felt warm going on hot. Dib was so tall, and so warm. He closed his eyes and shoved the fabric of his dress between his legs, placing it just right. He crossed his legs around the fabric and squeezed his thighs together. The fabric rubbed on his clit in all the right ways. Zim gasped out a breathy moan and frantically humped at the cloth. 

_Dib biting his lips._

Zim bit his lip.

_Dib stroking his antenna._

Zim reached up, grabbing roughly at his antenna, rubbing gently at first but continuing firmly down to massage the tips.

_Dib slipping his spike into him, thrusting hard enough to make Zim bounce._

“Ah!” Zim yelped as he picked up speed, squeezing and dragging his opening against the fabric tucked into it.. He grabbed at his chest imagining Dib’s hands. He grabbed at his neck thinking of Dib burying his head into it as he came, filling Zim to the brim. He dropped his hands from himself, fisting at the couch cushion beneath him and biting his lip as he came. His insides squeezed around nothing several times. Zim could feel his vent swelling as if to keep the nonexistent breeding spike trapped within him. The irken curled into the cushions as he came down from his high, wrapping his arms around himself and once again thinking of Dib.

It wasn’t until the next morning that Gir waltzed in, happily shutting the door behind him. “Hey Master! Do ya want some gummies?” The robot walked over to Zim, Who was now laying with his face buried into the couch and held out a hand full of wriggling pink earthworms. “The rain made the gummies come out.” 

Zim turned his head a bit so he could look at what Gir was showing him and grunted in response. Dark circles were heavy on the bags under his eyes. All he wanted to do was sleep. And he had slept. He slept much longer than an irken was supposed to but it still wasn’t enough.

“Are you sad, Master?” Gir put his arm down, dropping the worms on the ground and frowning. “Maybe if you come and play outside you’ll feel better!” Gir smiled while Zim looked at him thinking quietly.

Zim didn’t want to see the sun ever again. “No Gir.” Zim’s voice was raspy. His throat ached and he briefly wondered if his sadness had somehow made him sick. “Go play somewhere else.”

The irken turned his head once again into the couch and closed his eyes. Gir slumped a bit but when back outside on the hunt for more gummies. Zim curled in on himself, the pain was already returning but he really didn’t want to cry.

A three days had gone by with Zim lying quietly on the couch, only getting up to fetch himself snacks from the kitchen. The irken would’ve continued for the next month at least if Gir had not broken the tv and dragged him out for a walk.

Outside was disgustingly cheerful. Gir was happy enough. The disguised robot ran through piles of dead leaves emerging from melted snow and chased down any squirrels he could find. Zim was tired, despite the warm sun on his face, despite the noisy birds and despite Gir’s nonstop squeals of excitement. 

“Oh hey Zim.” Zim jumped at Keef’s greeting, whipping around to find the ginger-headed boy smiling down at him.

Zim rubbed his eyes. “What?” Zim’s voice was scratchy and irritable.

“I just saw you the other day.” Keef frowned and looked down. “Sorry about Dib.”

Zim narrowed his eyes for a moment. No one was allowed to pity Zim. “That was nothing but a prank.” Zim said, waving his hand nonchalantly.

“That’s good then, I was worried when I saw you walking home with that sign.” Keef seemingly searched Zim’s eyes for a moment. “Well… I would never treat you like that.” The taller boy smiled gently at Zim. 

The irken fought an eyeroll. He could smell the ginger’s arousal even from five feet away. _Hm. Maybe that's not such a bad thing._ Zim’s hand that was not holding the leash fiddled with the edge of his dress before coming to an impulsive decision. “Do you want to come over?”

* * *

The Two had made it to Zim’s house. Gir was shooed away to go focus on catching squirrels and they were alone.

“So, did you want to work on homework or-”

Zim pulled Keef in, yanking him down by his shirt, pushing him onto the couch and thinking of Dib. He thought carefully about Dib’s taste. His smell. Sometimes when Dib came back from chasing bigfoot, or whatever else, he smelled like pine trees; pine trees and cool fall air. Keef on the other hand smelled like shampoo. The smell wasn’t bad, but it wasn’t Dib. Not that it should have mattered. He couldn’t have Dib. Nevertheless, he needed to feel good right now. Zim swallowed the lump in his throat. Keef would suffice.

Keef yelped in surprise but quickly poked his tongue into Zim’s mouth. What he found there wasn’t surprising. Zim wasn’t exactly modest about his long tongue. Everyone in class had seen it.

Zim wrapped his tongue around Keefs, allowing Keef to relax into the hold. This isn’t what he wanted. He wanted it to be rough. He wanted it to be intense. Zim bit at Keef’s lips, pulling his own tongue out of the red-head’s mouth and hoping to provoke something out of him. Keef groaned in response and bit back softly. _That’s better… I guess._

They were like that for awhile, grabbing at each other until Zim ground himself against Keef’s hips. This was not a good idea. Zim wasn’t sure if his skin condition was a valid excuse for what he was pretty sure were much different genitals than any human would have. _Fuck._ He should have done more research.

Keef flipped them over so that Zim was under him and responded by slipping hands up his dress, finding that Zim wasn’t actually wearing pants, nor was he wearing underwear. He groaned, pressing his face into Zim’s neck at this revelation. Keef’s hair was curly, and while his face felt good in his neck… _Doesn’t matter, at least he wants you_.

Zim wanted Dib. He wanted him desperately. He wanted Dib’s scarred hands, his chapped lips. Zim wanted Dib to take him the way he took everything else. 

Zim sighed as Keef’s fingers played with his petals. He knew he should be more worried about Keef’s lack of surprise at his strange genitalia, but he was tired. And besides, Keef was always a strange one. Maybe he just didn’t care?

A chirp erupted from his chest as Keef brushed against Zim’s clit. Zim rolled his hips, hoping to get more of the wonderful sensation. Unfortunately the Red-head had already moved on.

Finally Keef inserted a finger, very slow. It was almost torturous. “Is this alright?” Keef whispered, looking up into Zim’s purple contacts. Zim pushed his hips against his finger. He wanted the red-head to hurry up. The last thing the irken needed was too much conversation. 

Keef was taking his time, adding a finger only after he was sure Zim was ready. Zim was quickly becoming frustrated. Eventually he batted the ginger away and went to unbuckling his pants. Finally Zim had fished out the flushing ginger’s cock and quickly went to work, lining it up with his vent.

Zim closed his eyes as Keef sank in slow. He thought of Dib’s hands on his hips. He thought of Dib pushing in and watching Zim like he always did. Glowering down at his alien as Zim moved to take him in faster. 

Keef was good with him. He was patient and fairly gentle. The only issue was that Keef’s hands were too small and his hair wasn’t black. Well, that wasn’t the only issue. 

“Mmm… Zim!” Keef jerked, bucking the rest of his length into Zim. “S- sorry.” Keef paused for a moment. He desperately tried to hold back before setting a pace.

Zim was finally filled. The irken rocked back against Keef’s slow thrusts, trying to get the red-head to pick up speed. Keef obliged but not by much. Zim was already somewhat close, spurred on with every thrust. That was… until Keef came. 

“Ah… so good!” Keef managed to pull out right on schedule, covering Zim in sticky white ropes. 

Zim was having a very hard time not being livid. _I wanted to feel good_. Before Zim could get up to shoo the boy out of his base, Keef was already leaning over him once again.

“You didn’t cum, did you.” Keef frowned stating it more like a fact than a question. The detective had figured it out. Zim had in fact not cum yet. “Here let me… ” Keef slipped two fingers into Zim’s opening and began pumping again.

Zim wanted to pout, Unleash his anger on the boy but he was also worried that might lead to Zim not finishing. Instead, the irken grabbed his hand and ground hard against Keef’s fingers, closing his eyes once more. 

Keef built up a pace before inserting a third finger.

“Ohh… dib.” Zim finally came whispering dib’s name and squeezing hard around Keef’s fingers. Zim swore he saw a flash of a frown come across Keef’s face. Whatever, he wasn’t doing this to make Keef happy.

“Oh wow.” Keef pulled his fingers out, having to tug a little as Zim’s channel seemed almost swollen around his digits. “That's tight.” Zim nearly whimpered at the loss. Sure he felt good but Keef pulled out entirely too soon. “So… “ Keef wiped his hand on his jeans before grabbing some paper towels off the counter and handing them to Zim. “Did you want to get some coffee?”

* * *

Keef followed Zim around like a lost puppy. Zim seemed pissy about it but refused to chase the boy away. Zim had also refused to touch Keef again since that night. Keef was growing antsy.

Dib on the other hand had very much noticed Keef hanging all over Zim. He had watched several occasions where Keef had grabbed Zim’s hand to hold. Zim had batted his hand away a few times before relenting and allowing Keef to pull him around. The entire situation made Dib very uncomfortable. Part of Dib wanted to hold Keef. Hold him and pile drive him into the concrete stairs at the front of the skool. He forced himself to breathe. Keef was just clingy and Zim wasn’t interested in anyone anyways, aside from him. Guilt gnawed at his gut until Dib brushed that away too. Zim was an alien invader. That meant he was off limits.

Instead of allowing his anger to fester, he tried channeling it into worry. What if Keef was being mind-controlled? Zim was definitely using him, that was clear. Dib couldn’t hardly bring himself to care about Keef’s well-being. Not when he was pressed up against Zim like that.

Keef leaned in close to Zim, breaking half a twinkie and sharing it with him. Zim huffed but snatched the twinkie out of the ginger’s hand. Dib felt anger boiling in his gut and resolved to have a friendly chat with Keef after school.

Gaz had snickered at Dib’s hold on his water bottle as the tall boy watched Keef fawn over a very grumpy Zim. It had been a long day and the moment of truth had finally approached. Dib had managed to snag Keef as he walked out of the final period of the day.

“Listen, I get that I’ve said this a thousand times but I’m not kidding when I say he's an alien.” Dib looked at keef, searching his eyes for understanding.

“I know.”

“I mean there's a strong possibility that he's-” Dib’s head jerked up. “Wait what?” Surely he had misheard.

“I said I know.” Keef smiled, there was something treacherous in his eyes. “I know he's an alien.”

“How do you… “

“We had sex.” Keef paused, watching Dib’s face as it twitched at the revelation. “I fucked him.” Keef grinned as Dib’s eyes lit up with rage. “You know he has a flower down there? I’m almost sure he’s wetter than any human girls I’ve met.”

Dib didn’t think, he acted. His fist hit Keef’s jaw with a sickening crack. The re-head was knocked first into the lockers behind them before sinking to the ground. Keef rubbed at his jaw, it was definitely broken. Dib leaned down grabbing Keef by his hair. “Stop talking.” He looked down at Keef with icy eyes, reminiscent of Gaz’s legendary glare. It was a nonverbal warning. It was a message. Despite Keef’s dizzying anger, it rang loud and clear. The red-head stayed down and watched as Dib gave him one last poisonous glare before turning and stalking away towards home.

Dib was furious. Keef seemed to think this was a game, and that somehow Keef had won. The thought of that red weasel anywhere near that green pest made Dib’s blood boil. Dib made his way towards Zim’s house, he had already grabbed everything he needed from his room. He had the cuffs, He even had an EMP of his own design. It should knock out all defenses in zim’s base along with most of the pak functions. Everything lethal would be offline leaving Zim defenseless. Dib was on a mission. He had an alien to invade.

* * *

Zim ground hard against his gloved hand. He had a blanket wrapped around him that he pretended was Dib. Keef was probably at least a bit of a better substitute than his claws but the red-head was also incredibly irritating.

The door swung open and what sounded like a grenade was thrown in. The sound was loud and Zim’s antenna were ringing. The alien desperately tried to use his pak legs to face his attacker but they refused to respond. He was very disoriented.

“Zim.” Dib closed the door behind him and bolted it shut. There would be no interruptions.

Zim jumped off the couch “Computer!” Zim shouted. No response. The alien scrambled as Dib lunged for him, unable to get away before the taller boy could pin him. The sound of the cuffs clicking shut were all the conformation Zim needed to know that he truly was, as the humans say ‘fucked.’

“Did you fuck Keef?” Dib turned the alien around to see his face before holding him in place once more. Dib looked him over, noticing just how sticky Zim’s thighs were. His veins felt icy. “I asked you a question, Zim.” Dib snarled.

Zim gawked. “What?” Zim felt Dib's grip on his arms tighten. “Why do you care who breeds me?”

“You little shit.” Dib leaned forward, using one arm to hold Zim’s cuffed hands and the other to grab his chin. “Answer me now.” He growled.

“Yes?” Zim would’ve been terrified if he wasn’t so utterly confused. “Dib-thing why does it matter? You already said you don’t like me.” Zim huffed feeling fairly angry. “Get off!” Zim struggled under Dib’s harsh grip but was unable to make the unstable boy above him even budge. On top of that Zim’s pak legs were still not responding.

Dib had nothing, instead choosing to pull his dress up. _Ah._ Keef was right. Zim had five petals tipped with fuschia surrounding a very drippy entrance. A red bud crowned the top of Zim’s genitals, folded in the center of his top petal. There was also the apparent fact that Zim wore thigh-highs and no panties, no anything. Dib felt warmth shoot through his gut at the thought. 

“Dib!” Zim scowled beneath him. “Get off! Zim is not your toy!” Dib may have been tall, attractive and everything Zim could want in a mate but Dib had made his feelings on the subject crystal clear. Zim struggled harder, kicking his legs up to try and push the boy off. Instead Dib took one leg and held it still as he began nibbling and kissing down Zim’s inner thigh.

Zim gasped, a high pitched chirp escaping from his chest.

Zim was sweet, very sweet. The pink cum slick between his legs was almost floral rather than fruity. Dib looked at Zim with each kiss, watching his bewildered expression drop. Zim’s eyes were hooded but his face was twisted into a grimace. Zim kicked again, weaker this time.

“You told me you didn’t want me.” Zim bit out the words slower this time. He felt a mess of emotions in his chest. 

“You’re leaders don’t want you.” Dib finally spoke. “You’re people abandoned you on this planet. No one wants you.” Zim’s chest dropped at his words. He kicked again, hard, desperately trying to wrench his leg free of Dib’s assault. 

“Stupid worm-pig!” Zim swallowed the lump in his throat as tears gathered in his eyes. “Get. Off!” This time he managed to get his other leg free, kicking Dib’s arm hard before Dib once again had him in place. Zim blinked as he choked out a sob. His eyes shut as tears streamed down his cheek.

“You slept with Keef.” Dib glowered down at Zim. “Did you think he wanted you?” This was stupid, of course Keef wanted Zim. The red-head had made that fact unbearably clear this last week. Dib leaned down, licking at Zim’s tears, wiping them away. “He didn’t even like you enough to stop me from coming here and doing this.” Dib leaned up again and lifted both Zim’s thighs over his shoulders, raising the alien’s hips closer to his mouth.

“What are you-” Zim yelped as Dib gave him a long lick, dipping a bit into his vent as he went, swirling around his bud at the top. Zim shuddered, pressing his hips into Dib’s face as the taller boy continued. “Hah! Dib?” Zim’s head was fuzzy. High-pitched chirps bubbled out of the alien, speeding up as the heat in his gut got worse. The irken was unable to tear his gaze from the image of Dib between his legs staring at his every move. His tongue was so wet, and so much better than his glove or his dress. Dib wrapped his lips around Zim’s bump and suckled firmly, watching Zim’s face twist. “Dib! Ah!” Zim bucked his hips up, unable to stop himself. Zim’s legs were wrapped around Dib’s head, holding him in place until Dib’s hands came up to pry him off. Zim whined as Dib placed his hips down again, holding them in place.

“You’re so wet. So perfect.” Zim’s petals were glossy and dripping. Dib held Zim carefully, scanning his body before moving to undress him. Soon Zim was in nothing except his dress, gloves, boots and thigh-highs were tossed aside. Dib pushed his dress up. “You don’t have one scar.” Dib searched his chest for any kind of blemish. “Six years of fighting and you are utterly spotless.” Dib leaned down kissing and biting at his hip bones. Zim’s heart ached.

“What do you want you stupid human.” Zim once again blinked tears away. “Why won’t you just leave me alone.”

“Because you’re mine.”

“Don’t lie.” Zim’s voice was soft and a pit opened up in his chest. “Please.” Zim’s voice was shaky.

“I came here to make you mine.” Dib unbuckled his pants, sliding them down and releasing his cock. 

Zim shut his legs. “You don’t want me. Zim is not to be used for your games.” Zim glared at Dib through teary eyes. He reared up to start kicking again but Dib grabbed his legs firmly.

“Shut. up.” Dib pried his legs open before leaning down and finally pressing his lips to Zim’s. “I lied.” He kissed him again before moving his face into Zim’s neck. “I do want you.” Dib reached down, lining his dick up with Zim’s channel. 

Somehow Zim managed to be relieved, pissed off and insatiably horny at the same time. The irken sighed, lifting his cuffed hands to wipe his face before looping that over Dib’s head. Dib brought his arms under the irken’s back cushioning his pak against the carpet. He pushed in. Zim was so wet, if he hadn’t been so tight Dib probably could’ve slid right in.

He leaned up, untangling himself from Zim’s arms. He wanted to watch Zim take him. The head of his cock was already buried. Zim’s petals twitched around him, brushing against his length, trying to drag him in further. Dib frowned.

“I cannot believe you let Keef do this to you.” Dib glared down at him, watching Zim’s twitching entrance before thrusting in harshly.

“Dib!” It didn’t so much hurt as it was shocking. Dib was quite a bit bigger than Keef and the sensation of being filled so suddenly nearly made his eyes roll back. Zim gasped biting harshly at his lip and grasping at the carpet beneath him. 

“If you so much as look at Keef again I’ll drop him in the lake. Do you understand?” Dib pulled out and thrust back into the irken hard. “I’ll make him disappear and I swear I’ll lock you in my fucking basement.” Dib groaned deep as he continued, pistoning his cock into Zim, holding his hips steady. “Ah.. I’ll lock you away- Mmh... where no one can touch you.” Zim met his every movement, wrapping his legs around his waist and pushing up against Dib’s hips trying to bring him in deeper. He wanted to scrub Zim clean from the inside out, prove just who the alien really belonged to. “Look at me.” Dib tilted Zim’s head up. The irken’s face was lit up pink, his chest heaving. “You belong to me.” He thrusted in harder this time, managing to find just the right spot to make Zim squeal.

“Ah… okay.” Zim whimpered and Dib leaned over him, grabbing him close. “I’m… mmah... yours.” Zim heard the cuffs click loose as Dib released him, pulling his arms arms the wrap around the human. Zim was utterly overwhelmed. Dib was once again pounding into the just the right spot, his head buried in Zim’s neck. Zim couldn’t get close enough, clawing at Dib’s back, his antenna tangling themselves into his hair. Dib’s scent was intoxicating.

“You take me so well.” Dib moaned into him before biting harshly at Zim’s neck, leaving dark teeth marks anywhere He could. “You were made for me.” He kissed him again. “You’re so perfect… my alien...” Zim shuddered at the praise. Finally Dib sank in, as deep as he could and Zim felt him release some sort of hot fluid. The sensation sent him over the edge. Zim cried out as his walls began to swell.

Dib shook as Zim somehow managed to squeeze him tighter than he could have ever imagined. The channel held him tight, pulsating, seemingly trying to pull as much out of Dib as it could. Dib’s entire body buzzed. Zim’s entrance was clamped on him and refused to stop moving. For a moment Dib wondered if he was about to lose his dick. However with the way it held him, Dib couldn’t bring himself to care.

“Zimmmah! Please!” Dib was not above begging. He shook as the alien’s genitals finally stopped their assault. The pressure remained but at least it had stopped pulsing. Zim looked down at Dib as the human collapsed against him, petting his head and running his claws through his cowlick. 

“It’s almost done.” Zim loved Dib’s red face. He loved the feeling of Dib inside him. Zim wrapped his arms around Dibs head as his walls slowly released. 

Dib curled into him, relieved to finally hold his little irken. However as Zim came down from his high he found himself becoming fairly angry. Zim wrenched himself away from Dib’s grip. Dib jumped surprised at the sudden aggression.

“How dare you!” Zim barked, grabbing and throwing his glove hard at Dib. “You humiliated me!”

Dib wilted. Of course Zim was mad. What he did was so fucked. “I’m… um, sorry.” 

“You made me… I almost…” Zim shuddered, tears threatening to spill over. “Sorry? You’re sorry?” Zim laughed bitterly.

“Do you want me to leave?” Dib felt disgusting.”I thought…”

“You should’ve accepted my proposal a week ago.” Zim swallowed a sob and sat down on the floor. “My tallests abandoned me.” Zim laughed again, leaning back against the couch behind him. “You can’t leave me.”

Dib flinched but was quiet. Best not to dig his own grave any deeper. 

Zim turned his head towards him, squinting. “Don’t lie to me again Dib-filth.”

“I shouldn’t have… not against your will like that.” Dib began, Zim stopped, giving the human a funny look.

“Shouldn’t have what?” 

“I… um…” Dib wanted so badly to cease existing. He would have paid good money to just evaporate right then and there.

“You humiliated me. Rejected me. You made me wait over a week just so you could claim me.” Now it was Dib’s turn to be confused.

“That's what you’re angry about? I didn’t ‘claim’ you fast enough” 

“Stupid Dib! You made me use Keef just to satisfy myself! You made me think I had lost everything. Did you not hear me before? The tallests have abandoned me. My people have banished me here. All I had was you!” Zim picked up his other glove, throwing it at Dib.

Dib blinked. Okay so what he did was still fucked up but… at least Zim wasn’t angry about it.   
  


Dib grabbed his bag, pulling out a red tin shaped like a heart. “I only just grabbed these from the store but I figured I should get you something you can actually enjoy.” 

Zim grabbed it tentatively from Dib and opened it, finding various chocolate candies in several different shapes. He looked up at Dib, squinting. “If you think this means I forgive you…”

“I know.” Dib fought back a smile as Zim plucked a candy out of the tin and popped it in his mouth.

It was for all intents and purposes… delicious. Zim licked his lips at the sweet taste and began eating more. 

Dib smiled. “Come here Spaceboy.” The human scooted closer, pulling Zim into his lap. The irken tried shooting him a dirty look but there was no malice behind it. Dib took the tin from Zim’s hands, ignoring the alien’s protests. The human took one for himself before dropping another into the grumpy alien’s mouth.

All was well in the world. Tomorrow was Valentine's day and Dib planned to spend the day spoiling Zim. Why not? Dib finally had what he wanted, his alien and his revenge. The footage of Dib’s _paranormal encounter_ had been live streamed to Keef’s computer along with a rather horrendous virus. Within moments Keef’s computer would be beyond repair and he would know not to fuck with Dib’s things again.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> And the lights, they glow  
> Like I just lost the World War  
> And the scene slips a way  
> To the evenness I fake  
> It's a cheat somewhere  
> Cause I don't really want you, girl  
> But you can't be free  
> Cause I'm selfish, I'm obscene


End file.
